betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Le Gode Hostel
In brief: Newcomers to the city can stay for two weeks completely cared for, after which they will be asked to help around the hostel or contribute money when they can (we don't keep track and assume that if they're still there after a week or two, that they're paying suuuuper cheap rent). You can assume that there is always at least one security person on duty. To move in: Please comment here with the room you want your character to have. They can have met whomever you'd like when they move in, and arrivals obviously don't have to be played out, just assume they are told about the two weeks thing and that meals are served twice a day. If you want to run a plot or event at the hostel that would drastically affect those living/working there (a bomb going off in the building, an invasion, etc), please comment to the discussion post first or at least let us know beforehand so that we can let everyone else know. Current Status The hostel is haunted. There are two guard dogs in the lobby which are NPCable, but assume they are well-trained and won't be hostile without clear provocation (or threatening scents, e.g., tons of someone else's blood). Even then, they'd seek to hold, not hurt. Halley is the 27 year old, NPC desk clerk. She can be counted on to be around whenever Flemming or Benjamin are not. She'll efficiently hand out keys with a smile, strike up casual conversation if it looks possible, but absolutely will not pry into private business - she knows better after living in Bete Noire her entire life. For the wondering, her vice is lust, but she would never mix business with pleasure. Feel free to NPC her if necessary. There are stray dogs and cats hanging around outside the building. Apartments are available. Claire Novak has been banned from the Hostel for attacking Conrad Achenleck in the parlor with the revolver. Staff Management Employees Residents The Hostel Premises All of the description in this section is flavor text and is not expected reading. You can stay at the hostel and only ever glance at the floorplans. Building: The building was once filled with "luxury" apartments catering to those who fancied themselves as part of Bete Noire's elite, and much of the charm still remains. The building itself is six stories tall and has a vaguely 1930's design and decor, though a previous owner installed plate glass walls along the North and East sides of the lobby. Outside, it's a bit dingy and dated, but inside the sun streams through the glass walls, catching on the brightly polished floors and lighting up the wide open lobby. There is space for parallel parking next to the side yard and along one side of the building. Courtyard: The courtyard is in the center of the building and is surrounded by more plate glass. It serves as a butterfly and kitchen herb garden, and has a pair of wrought iron benches and a round, stone fountain in the center. Side yard: The side-yard was once a run down, fallow parking lot. It is bordered by the Hostel on one side, a vacant restaurant owned by Sefton on the other side (currently unused), a low brick wall with a gate facing the street, and a much higher brick wall to the south. Most of it is now covered in grasses and wildflowers, resembling a lawn, and there are a few decorative bushes planted along the fences. There is a table and some chairs near the entrance to the hostel, and a small single-horse stable against the back fence. Basement: The stairs to the basement are underneath the stairs to the second floor, and are accessed through the hallway behind the elevator. It appears to be a natural cave that the hostel was built over, with a hallway leading from the foot of the stairs with a few walls forming rooms. At the end of the hallway is a large open space, with pools of water, stalagmites, and stalactites. Ground Floor || 107. || Security office |- |104. || Unoccupied || Bsmnt. || Still a cave |- |}]] The main floor of the hostel. In general: Hostel bedrooms: These rooms are free to stay in. They usually contain at least a dresser and a comfortable bed, and often have shelves, a desk, and an end table (basically contents are completely up to player choice). If they face an outer wall they probably have a window. Hostel kitchens: Only the one marked stocked actually has food, groceries, and dishware, but residents can use the others if they want (assume they have working modern stoves/ovens, fridges, and microwaves). The stocked kitchen serves meals twice a day for hostel residents and there is often a cook available in the meantime. Hostel living areas: Dining rooms and living rooms for hostel residents. Usually there are couches, end tables, coffee tables, all of reasonably good quality, sometimes with a TV or bookshelves, things that would be found in a living room. Dining areas have a table and matching chairs. Hostel bathrooms: They're bathrooms. Guess what is inside! Some of them are kinda swanky. Specific locations: Public parlor: A 'waiting area' type parlor near the front desk. There are a few couches, armchairs, end tables, and coffee tables. They are all of good quality and very comfortable, though they don't all exactly match. There is a large television hanging on one wall with a DVD player hooked up to it and resting on a table underneath. Front desk: A plain hotel check-in counter and a pair of chairs. Guests and employees can park their bikes or motorcycles in the corner behind it. Clinic: A free clinic that has been outfitted like a standard doctor's exam room. The word "Clinic" is in bright white paint on the door. Restricted areas: These are areas where visitors must be accompanied by an employee. Besides the marked rooms, the Hostel's office is behind the front desk, and a few empty offices and storage rooms near the elevator. Dog kennel: A couple ratty couches for the guard dogs, along with their food and water. There is a ramp to the window so they can get outside (and of course one outside so they can get down) and a dog-door to the hallway. Security office: There is a sign with "Security" and an arrow pointing towards the doorway hanging above the door to the lobby from this area. The security room itself has a table with chairs, a couch, some gun-cases, a desk, and a rarely used bed. In general it is a messy hang-out room for the hostel's security team. Second Floor Same general description as first floor; consists entirely of hostel bedrooms, kitchens, bathrooms, and living areas. Third Floor , Theodore Nott || 305. || Unoccupied |- |303. || Sherlock Holmes, John Watson || |- |}]] These are private apartments available to rent. Private apartments: They cost "a very fair amount that is actually low compared to other luxury apartments in the city". Specific contents are entirely up to the player, but they come fully furnished with high quality furniture and are well decorated, especially compared to other places in the city. Seriously nice apartments. Fourth Floor Same general description as third floor; consists entirely of paid apartments. Fifth Floor Sixth Floor Category:Locations Category:Residences